


The Beach Experiment

by jenovasilver, PrettySami



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Oral, Light Vore (No one gets consumed), M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets sent away on a forced vacation to a somewhat remote island where he encounters a live Kaiju up close and very personal. Co-authored by Jenovasilver who also wondered why the Kaiju didn't at least lick the little scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

This was heaven.

Finally Newton was face to face with a kaiju and no one was around to interrupt his studies! (Or hear him if he was eaten alive but whatevs.)

The fact that Newt was alone was a miracle in itself. His forced vacation had led him to the sandy beach of some mostly uninhabited island that according to Hermann's calculations, would never see an instance. Oh how sweet it would be to rub that in his face upon his valiant and knowledge filled return!

The Kaiju had beached itself (much like a whale) rather suddenly and silently. Newt was practically pissing himself trying to walk over to it in a non-threathening manner. He groped around for his cell with his right hand (there was no way he wasn't at least getting pictures of this). He noticed with a start that he was half hard. His hand had grazed the stiff flesh during his somewhat frantic search. He looked down at his floral pattern trunks and decided he'd keep this little detail out of whatever report he'd cobble together later. 

Moving right along... it was small enough to be a category 2. Half of its body lain on the beach as if he (she?) were sun-bathing. Oh how he longed for his equipment--this would be the perfect opportunity to attempt to drift! But he'd have to make due with pictures and maybe a closer look for now.   
He made his way to the kaiju's head to examine the nose and the closed eyes. He hesitated a moment before placing a palm on the strip of flesh between its nostrils. The texture was rough and warm, still damp from the water, very unlike the dead stuff he usually handled.

An unanticipated movement sent Newt's hazel eyes to the glowing bluish ones now open and focused on him. “Uh... hi,” he breathed, hand still planted on its nose.   
The kaiju inhaled deeply pulling Newt forward a few steps. He stopped just short of running into it. The kaiju had either decided he wasn't anything to be concerned about or that there weren't enough humans around to make a decent snack anyway. Newt sighed aloud, allowing the tension in his shoulders to evaporate. 

It was then that the kaiju closed it's eyes once more and opened up for a yawn. A gaping void of glowing blue stretched before the genius and he stood immobile (even forgetting to snap a picture with his phone). The luminous tentacles within the creature's mouth drifted toward him. Identifying him with some sense humans lacked. The tendrils branched toward his face and tattooed torso (he wore no other clothing than his now-tented swim trunks). He raised a hand to make contact with one of the fifty plus limbs. When they connected he watched his hand glow blue and felt the kaiju still, mid yawn. 

This could either be very bad or very good.

Without any warning, all the glowing appendages twisted in his direction. A few wound around his torso pulling him closer. He didn't even think about struggling and seeing as they'd only wrapped around his middle, his hands were still free to explore to a certain degree. A smaller tentacle made its way up the leg of his trunks stopping at the soft flesh of his balls and yet another came to join the first, surrounding the hardened flesh of his cock. It slid around wetly; exploring.

Newt didn’t even bother trying to contain the little moans escaping his lips. All his motion had ceased due to a numbing or calming agent that seemed to be coating the slightly slippery extremities. He'd have to make a note of that if he remembered. He could feel the smaller tentacles winding around his nipples and one was prodding his lips apart and inspecting his tongue. 

Newt was lost, fingers jerking at each delicious rub and squeeze. Every part of him was telling him to _not_ be okay with what was happening. By all accounts he was getting ambivalently aroused by a kaiju and he _should_ be a tad miffed by that, right? After all he was an attractive and available genius. Newt gave himself a mental shake. He was a scientist and this was research! Research with the added bonus of getting jacked off by a kaiju! _Memo to self-do NOT include this event in the report!_

Newt was soon lulled into the sensual movements of the tentacles. It seemed as though each one was attuned to the inner frequency of his body; they adjusted temperatures becoming warm then mildly hot but not enough to leave burns. Each one felt like tongues on the small man. Exploring him, touching areas on his body that would illicit weak moans. And when one slithered between his cheeks Newt would have gasped but his mouth was full of a slick wet tentacle. He watched in a haze as it slipped and slid from his mouth appearing to know what he wanted.

The tentacle began sliding lower. It cascaded between his legs, gripping them while another slithered over his balls, wrapping more tightly around his erection. His body was being lifted and he relaxed as the tentacles claimed him effortlessly, taking away his shorts almost politely. The scientist grazed his foot along the forms inspecting him. The translucent glow bounced off his skin, such a beautiful glowing pattern reminding him of his own intricate tattoos. The tentacles increased their movements, the appendage that had left his mouth red (and probably sore once the numbing agent wore off) brushed through his hair. 

Newt was sinking into a haze as his body rose ever higher. Again...this was or _should_ be a cause of concern but he was already (literally) in balls deep. It was his duty to see this “experiment” to completion. He lazily reached up toward the kaiju as yet another tentacle tried to keep him down in their twisting cluster.

He wanted the kaiju. This wasn't enough--he wanted a direct response. He needed it.

“Please...oh God...please. You have to...” Newt whispered lustily.

The kaiju's eyes snapped open


	2. Chapter 2

On the list of things to say, 'Please God, please more, you have to...' probably wasn't number one. Now the kaiju was fully awake, it made a sound Newt could easily identify as 'smug curiosity'. 

Well, shit. He had already established that the kaiju were relatively sentient and now the creature appeared to understand his pleas (weak though they were. Man points were in jeopardy here). The tentacles receded but only slightly. Their vigorous massaging dulled to light brushes against his body as the kaiju oriented itself to look at Newt square in the eye. Never was the genius more terrified and aroused.  
That was of course before the kaiju opened its mouth completely.

Never was the phrase, “My, what sharp teeth you have,” more appropriate.

Newt braced for his death. He'd figured the good times would come to an end but what he wasn't expecting was the tongue of the kaiju reaching out and sliding languidly up his leg, the prickling sensation was almost impossible to pin down. Hot and rough with various bumps and eskers. It squeezed around his calf, then cruelly returned to his feet, before switching to his other leg. The kaiju didn't blink, didn't give any sign of interest like before. In fact it seemed more focused than ever; in a strange turn of events it looked like the kaiju was studying _him_ instead of the other way around.

“Okay, o-kay...ah...wow...heh.” Newt sputtered, as the tongue finally greeted him. It was massive, almost like a blanket over his body, the heavy organ rested on Newt's stomach, licking up the droplets of precum. It then began to travel, almost systematically, around his waist before licking over his forearms. It stopped at the scientists' tattoos, almost as it if examining the markings. “Yeah,” Newt moaned. “I'm a huge fan.” The kaiju tilted its head and resumed the lapping, this time finding Newt's fully hardened cock.

The short scientist was then jerked fully into the kaiju's mouth (dodging the teeth). He found himself lying on his tattooed stomach face down upon its tongue. A majority of the the tentacles had retracted, excluding those wrapped around his nipples and waist. One had begun easing itself into his ass. This one secreting very little of the numbing agent. He groaned and heard his voice echo in the cavernous mouth. He felt the appendage pushing into his tight opening.

Newt felt himself thrusting lazily against the flat, slippery surface of the tongue. His cock drooled precum onto the organ below him. The kaiju seemed to have other ideas however and tugged his arms behind his back. “Woah ah,” he moaned as he was pulled up onto his knees. The appendage throbbing inside him rubbeded against his prostate making him see stars. “Ok ah...!” the muscles in his arms strained and his cock bulged. He'd never experienced anal sex before but if it was always like this he definitely wanted more. He could only describe the sensation as _full_ and if it didn't stop tapping that sweet bundle of nerves he wasn't going to last much longer...

He grunted as he sensed his ending drawing ever nearer. “Aw yeah, oh so close...c'mon,” he whined. At that moment a slim warm tentacle twirled itself around the base of the scientist's cock and balls and squeezed. Almost like a make-shift cockring. The sound that Newt emitted was somewhere between a sob and a laugh, was this thing _teasing_ him? Either way it was obviously enjoying the reactions it was was drawing from the prostate massage. Newt squirmed and made sounds like a man close to dying.

“Oh my God please please, ah!” his eyes squeezed shut and he clenched around the slippery organ invading his body. He was hoping the kaiju still understood him because this denial was driving him insane . Bliss, insanity...everything was colliding into Newt all at once. The tongue began to burn underneath him making his body completely tender, he wanted to come so fucking badly but the kaiju wasn't going to let him. He could hear the gurgles of the creature, he wasn't sure if it was arousal or hunger and at this point he was fully ready to accept death if it meant him coming.

The flesh inside him was expanding and vibrating, each pulse reminding that he was being owned in some way. It traveled deeper inside the scientist, merging with his organs and driving him insane.

“Pl-lease...let....me...” Newt begged, tears sliding down his face, at this point and there was no fucking reason for him to hold back, suddenly he was bounced on the large tongue, he couldn't move his arms but now he was propped against the back of the kaiju's teeth. Newt began to panic but the tongue retreated just enough to methodically slip down the body of the small scientist. It then pressed the tip right between his legs and on his bound cock. It was so precise, applying just enough force to not cause any harm.

He was--in fact--getting a blow job from a kaiju.

The remaining tendrils released Newt, keeping him from touching the tongue with his own hands. It was so wet and thick...he wanted to guide it but he couldn't. 

“Oh..ggod, you're a bastard...I can't...ahh...” the tip of the tongue pushed and pressed, stroking as well just to drive the tiny human crazy. When the tentacles released him so he could come, Newt bumped his head back against the teeth. The jaws opened slightly and nearly sent him falling; it closed around him again not to bite but to keep him still. This was worse because now he couldn't see but he could FEEL everything, helplessly hanging out of the kaiju's mouth with his hands gripping the muzzle. The short human dangled and screamed through his orgasms. The tongue lapped his entire midsection throughout. It pressed against his hole and massaged Newt's sack. “Y-you win.”  
The world felt so blurry...so heavy...

It was late night when Newt finally returned to his room, filthy, covered in drool and sand and positively glowing. He immediately started typing his report, leaving the more...salacious bits out, there was so much information to process, new behaviours to catalog!

There was a humming in his head, lingering vibrations throughout his body. They made him prickle and tingle, well...Newt wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyway and he was okay with that.

Besides, he had an idea for another beach experiment and maybe next time, he'd bring a friend along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I got to work with Jenovasilver on this! Her awesomeness basically completed this fic (I've never written tentacles before and this movie gave me things I didn't know I needed.) Thanks so much Jenos!! <3


End file.
